


The Werewolf and the Goblet of Fire

by WerewolfKing350



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Chamber of Secrets, Creature Harry Potter, Decent Petunia, Drarry, F/M, Fear of Rejection, Gen, Good Draco Malfoy, Growing Up, M/M, Past Abuse, Secrets, Smart Harry, Teen Romance, Werewolf Turning, Werewolf!Draco, Werewolf!Harry, goblet of fire - Freeform, tri-wizard tournament
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-27 21:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15693954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewolfKing350/pseuds/WerewolfKing350
Summary: When Harry Potter is bitten by a werewolf the summer between his third and fourth year, he is shocked and terrified to tell  but Draco Malfoy who seemed to already know having been turned by the same person. Hoping desperately to stay out of the spotlight with his condition, he finds himself entered into a deadly competition. Based on an alternative ending to PoA. When Lupin didn't transform, Harry was left oblivious to his second godfathers affliction. Terrified of rejection like his relatives, he chooses not to go to them with his condition, starting a chain of events that the world could have never seen coming.





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Drarry but other pairings are subject to change during the story. As this happens, I will announce it.
> 
> Pairings: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley/Greg Goyle
> 
> Rating: T (will most likely remain so as I do NOT write lemons)
> 
> Triggers: Mentions of mild abuse, light cursing, minor descriptions of injuries and illness, mentions of bullying, mentions of emotional distress.
> 
> Note: Characters in this story may be subject to changes in personality and belief due to circumstances.
> 
> Disclaimer: Any characters from the Harry Potter universe are not mine to claim, simply borrow for the purpose of this story. However, any original characters mentioned will be of my own creation.

Crunch... Crunch... Crunch...

It had been one month since Harry returned to the Dursleys for the summer but this summer with his trunk in tow and the knowledge that soon his god-father would be coming for him. The knowledge that the rat responsible for his parents' deaths had been caught and soon he'd be with not just one but two adults who wanted to make him feel welcome and care for him as his relatives went out of their way not to.

It was that knowledge that helped make moments like this a little more bearable. He couldn't ignore the fact that his aunt and uncle had ditched him a half-hour from out of city boundaries with instructions to walk back early enough so he could make breakfast but it did make it so he wasn't as angry as he could have been. He wasn't thrilled but he was so excited to go to Sirius' house, wherever that was, that he couldn't find the energy to get mad.

Besides, while they were out, they had more or less been forced to allow him to eat with them because they knew it would draw more attention to themselves if they went inside to eat while Harry was forced to sit out in the car. Of course, this may be while Uncle Vernon felt inclined to pull over and kick Harry out of the car. Another reason Harry wasn't so upset about this was how many burritos his cousin and uncle had eaten, therefore filling the car with enough gas to run a plane by now.

In fact, the only thing that he didn't like about this whole ordeal was he was now traipsing through the woods along the road to prevent himself from looking like a hitchhiker, after dark with his only real source of light being the full moon in the sky.

In fact, the only thing that made this whole situation almost worst while was the fact that they had dragged Dudley out with them, despite the other boy being sick and feverish, he was forced to go with them. Partly because Petunia wasn't going to leave him home alone to "perish". They blamed Harry for Dudley's bout of influenza, despite the fact that he'd been sent home with a notification stating there was an outbreak among students and that he'd most likely been exposed when his roommate got sick. But this was obviously Harry's fault.

By now, he knew he was almost there, just probably forty minutes left of walking until he reached Privet Drive. Unfortunately, he was going to have to walk the rest of the way to the house because Privet Drive was just far enough away from the main part of town that there wasn't any type of public transit to the area, except maybe a cab which was a bit outside of his budget of two pounds.

Starting to feel tired from such a long walk, Harry picked up the pace in an attempt to stay alert and aware of his surroundings. Occasionally he would hear the sound of a passing car and that was his only assurance that he hadn't strayed too far from the road but unfortunately at this time of night, there weren't many cars.

SNAP

Brought out of his train of thoughts, he surveyed his surroundings, feeling crawling sensations up and down his spine which made the hairs on the back of his neck raise. Unable to shake the feeling that he was in some kind of danger that he could not see and fueled by his adrenaline, Harry started sprinting towards Surrey while glancing around trying to spot the unknown threat.

After several minutes of sprinting, feeling stupid and somewhat glad to have been alone for such a fit of irrationality, Harry slowed his pace and began rationalising what the sound might have been. A fox, a bunny, maybe it was a skunk. Thankfully he was almost there; he could see the street lights of Privet Drive. He never thought he would be so relieved to find the Dursleys house.

SNAP

Whipping his head frantically in the direction of the sound, he was relieved to find that he was still alone and still safe until he turned to continue his journey and found himself face-to-face with what was quite arguably the ugliest, sickly but viscous look dog he had ever seen. Its sharp teeth glistened in the moonlight, making the bits of thick saliva more visible as they dripped off his teeth.

This animal was unlike anything Harry had ever seen before; its appearance and movements though animalistic, were also vaguely human. But its appearance was nothing compared to the way it was looking at Harry; the same way Dudley watched a plate of chips he was about to devour.

Taking a nervous step back, Harry tried to keep his expression neutral, making sure to utilise everything he'd learnt when he was small about unfriendly dogs. This was a practice he and most children on Privet Drive have had to use many times as one of their neighbours, Mrs Prestion, was known for dog breeding but unlike most breeders, she was known for producing animals that were best left not existing at all. In fact, this particular creature looked like one of her beloved creations. Shuddering at the idea of this thing cuddled up at his neighbour's side, Harry began plotting to get away from this creature and preferably in one piece.

The creature, seeming to read Harry's thoughts, leapt forward in a furious show of animalistic hunger and fury. When the creature made contact, Harry was knocked to the ground with a breathtaking thud. Barely able to register what was happening, he felt its teeth rip into his shoulder, as though he was a chew toy. Unable to stop himself, he let out a cry of agony. He could already feel the blood pooling where the creature's teeth were tightly clenched.

Almost as quickly as the beast had tackled him, he found himself released and watching mystified as the creature tore off into the woods as though it had accomplished what it had come to do.

Confused and hurt, Harry wasted no time getting up and running towards Privet Drive as fast as his shaking feet would allow. In the distance, he heard a howl in the night; he knew it was the creature that had bit him.

Number Four Privet Drive was pitch black, indicating that his family had long since gone to bed, having had their laugh about leaving him in the middle of nowhere. Dudley was no doubt sleeping, as he could barely keep his eyes open for a few minutes at a time and when he did, he simply whined. But this wasn't the irritating thing. Despite his complaints of nausea, Petunia was still trying to get him to eat his usual intake, bringing Harry to witness an event that surely indicated the impending apocalypse: Dudley Dursley refusing and complaining about the presence of food.

Grabbing the key from under the porch, Harry opened the door as quietly as he could and quietly went into the bathroom to look at the damage. It honestly wasn't as bad as it could have been. It wasn't as deep or even bleeding as much as he thought it was. By the time it was cleaned and bandaged, it was half two and he could barely keep his eyes open.

Once he arrived in his room, he found everything felt strange and seemed to be spinning. He barely made it to his bed before he finally dropped into the deepest but most uncomfortable sleep. Every few hours, he would wake up feverishly dazed and confused to the sound of howling in the distance. And for some reason, the sound sent chills down his spine.


	2. Sick As A Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is sick, really sick, And Petunia begins to regret the actions of her and her family towards Harry.  
> Also, Harry arrives at Grimwald place to witness the start of an unlikely alliance.

"Vernon! Vernon! I think the boy might be ill!"

"Pet, he's faking it. There's no way he's... oh! Oh god!"

"He's burning up and sluggish. I've been rapping on the door for minutes and he hasn't as much as moved."

"MOVE!"

Dudley's loud demand did nothing besides make his family jump as they hadn't heard him awaken or even enter the room. However, unlike his parents, who were worried about how they were going to react to the boy being so obviously ill, Dudley was only concerned about why breakfast wasn't ready.

"Now, Diddy Dum Drop, why don't you take some money from my purse and pick up some breakfast," Petunia said, not wanting Dudley near the boy in case he was infectious. This did not appear to be the same bug Dudley had, and if it was, it said a lot about the condition of the boy's immune system. "Your father will take you wherever you want to eat, right Vernon!"

"O-of course, Pet. Let's go, Dudley."

"How's he supposed to clean my room now?" Dudley cried, as his father marched him out of the house as quickly as he could. Dudley was clearly feeling better if he was back to his impossible, whiny self. Harry listened to them get in the car and leave but his brain wasn't fully processing everything that was being said. Everything sounded very distant and it was hard for his mind to even process the sound of the car door.

As Harry drifted in and out of consciousness, he could hear bits and pieces of what was happening but not enough to really make out much. When he was finally able to open his eyes, it took a few seconds to orientate himself and push down the waves of nausea that had passed for a few seconds.

"I'm up. What do you want for breakfast?" Harry asked, causing Petunia to wince. As much as she wanted him to do his chores until they came to retrieve him, she did not want to piss them off by forcing him to work while he wasn't in any condition to do so. Besides, she hardly wanted him up, touching anything with whatever germs he had. For the first time in almost thirteen years, she was looking forward to the freaks coming. And she could tell that even if she did tell him that breakfast and lunch were over, his mind wouldn't be able to comprehend it in his obviously fevered state, so she didn't bother.

"Stay here and don't you dare touch anything with your germs," Petunia hissed, trying to hide her concern because the boy's appearance was very alarming and she was actually worried because she had never seen him this sick before. She'd seen him sick, but he's always bounced back and been highly functioning while he was sick.

"Aunt Petunia doesn't like germs. I'm going to wash the garden and weed the dishes when I get up so she might let me go to bed early."

Petunia was unable to hide her wince at the incoherent babbling; she was actually going to have to talk to the freaks coming to get him and tell them of his symptoms.

Downstairs, Dudley had mostly recovered overnight but was still running a mild temperature and his cheeks were still flushed but it was clear it was probably going to take Harry longer to recover.

Maybe if you'd bothered to feed him when he came back from that school, he wouldn't be this sick.

The thought came out of nowhere, making her wince. She knew the boy offered them protection, and she knew if he were to die, the protection would fall. She knew this and yet, her lack of care had brought him to this state. When he came back next summer, things were going to change. There was too much that could go wrong if the child became ill like this again due to their negligence; all of which could have consequences to Dudley.

"Pet, let's go. The freak is fine by himself. We're going to be late," Vernon called up, oblivious to the fact that his wife was leaving water, crackers and medication by Harry's bedside and putting a cool rag on his face. She also knew it was best that he didn't discover that she was going to leave a note on the door for them to find him and hopefully take better care of him that she would be able to. She could work on getting Vernon and Dudley to treat him better for next year, but after Dudley's flu, Vernon wasn't going to be talked into anything remotely civil with the boy this summer. She was going to do what she could but she was always going to regret how horribly she had treated her nephew.

Harry woke up upon hearing the door close downstairs, still riddled with fatigue, he realised he had to use the toilet. Upon finishing, he glanced in the mirror and winced at his appearance. His cheeks were glowing with fever. Using the last of his energy, he removed his shirt to examine the bite mark and was surprised to find that it was almost completely healed. It was about time his magic started healing him faster.

Harry grabbed a new shirt and put it one before he found himself too exhausted to be functioning, so making his way back to bed, he took a sip of water and took a pill before falling back into a feverish sleep.

Sirius Black stared at the house before him with a perplexed expression. All of the houses were identical; it was unnerving. Sirius couldn't imagine living on a street where all of the houses were the same. In fact, the only way he could tell them apart was the numbers on the houses which displayed which house they were. Did the muggles get confused about their houses as well?

Stepping into the house, Sirius felt excitement building; he was going to take his pup home for the rest of the summer. He had been looking forward to this day since he was announced free and granted partial custody of his godson. The conditions were simple; Sirius would have him for holidays and the last month of summer so Harry could refresh his blood wards with his relatives at the start of the summer.

Making his way upstairs, Sirius noted that there was snoring coming from one of the rooms. Opening the door, he saw his godson; red-faced and sweating with fever. Before he could say anything to the child, he found a note on the side table.

> _Harry has come down with the flu from his cousin. I gave him medication and water but that was all I could do with my husband hovering over my shoulder; I will speak to him before Harry comes back next summer. But I'm not sure why he is this sick and have reason to believe that his immune system might be compromised and should be looked into. In all the years I've had him, he's never been too sick to function._
> 
> _Please understand, I never wished things to get this bad but I will be taking back control of my household and my husband can either accept this or leave. I will be treating my nephew as he deserves to be treated from here on out. You'll find his things packed under the stairs. I've added some money to buy his school things and any medication he will need. I know it won't make up for anything but it is all I can do for now._
> 
> _In the past, I've let my husband and son away with far more than I should have and that is something I cannot justify or even rationalize in my mind as anything besides envy for existing in a world that I simply cannot. I ruined my relationship with my sister that way and I've damaged it with her son but I want to do anything I can to repair that. I've had a few harsh awakenings about my behaviour and I will be pointing these errors to my husband and son. Harry is allergic to nuts, of all kinds, so it is probably a good idea to purge anything containing nuts; this is a lesson we learnt the hard way._
> 
> _Petunia_

Sensing the sincerity and panic in the muggle's words, Sirius nodded and turned to face his godson. Upon placing a hand on the boys burning forehead he knew this was worse than he thought. His temperature was almost 40, he was going to have to be treated immediately.

Sirius found and shrunk Harry's things and pocketed the money; he knew he wasn't going to need it but it was his way of communicating that he accepted her words and would be holding her to them. Freeing Hedwig was the hardest because she was not happy to leave her master in such condition but finally, he was able to convince the stubborn owl that Harry would be okay.

Making his way back upstairs, he shook Harry awake and was shocked by how glossy and unfocused his eyes were.

"Sirius," Harry slurred, clearly trying to focus his eyes on him.

"Come on, pup. I'm going to take care of you," Sirius said, gathering the boy into his arms, surprised by how light the child was compared to most fourteen-year-olds. "I've got you."

Apparition was the quickest way of travel in situations like this but it was disorientating in the best condition. Therefore when Harry threw up over the floor upon arriving at Grimwald place, Sirius wasn't overly surprised. Quickly banishing the mess, he laid Harry down on the couch and summoned the closest blanket to wrap around him.

A few minutes later, Remus Lupin could be heard coming down the stairs, looking around in confusion.

"Why'd you take my blanket?" Remus asked before he saw what Sirius was doing and the final traces of grogginess and aching left his mind altogether. From where he was standing, he could hear the congestion in the boy's chest and the slight wheeze with every breath.

After a quick explanation and several minutes of quiet arguing, Severus Snape stepped out of the floo network with a collection of potions and various healing items.

"Because I don't know what's wrong with him yet, I brought basic healing items for most common ailments and I'll bring more specific items as I need them. Where is he," Severus asked Sirius with a tight expression on his face. He might not be fond of the mutt but the fact that he had called him, of all people, and the expression on his face told him that the boy was obviously very ill and he had no intention of making the boy sicker by causing trouble with his godfather.

"Right this way, he's got a fever, he has barely moved since arriving and it sounds like he's having trouble breathing," Sirius explained, his eyes wide with so much concern that it made Severus want to comfort the man but instead, he turned to face the boy and he could hardly reign his shock at the sight of the sickly child.

Harry Potter had been in his class for three years and he was lively and energetic and colourful. But this child was lethargic, barely conscious and completely colourless except for his cheeks which were so red, they seemed to glow against the child's snow white, sweaty face.

"Pr'fessor, I haven't done my homework yet. I'll do it tonight, I promise," Harry slurred upon seeing the potions master, as though he wasn't aware they weren't in a classroom and that it wasn't even September.

"Pup, that's not why he's here," Sirius said to him gently.

"Why are you in potions class, S'rus. You should go before you get detention."

"As you can tell, he's quite confused but we're sure that's due to the fever," Remus said, stepping to the room with a cool, wet cloth which he placed on Harry's forehead.

"Sir, I spilt potion on my head," Harry said in a voice that told them he didn't have the energy to actually care about the "potion" that was spilt on him.

Severus sighed, knowing he wasn't going to get anything coherent out of the delirious child and began the diagnostic exam and frowned at the results. The child had the flu which had turned into bronchitis, quite rapidly on track to becoming pneumonia if left untreated any longer. Severus relayed the results to Sirius and Remus and quickly began spelling fever reducing and healing potions to slow down the progress of the infection.

"Piff!" Severus called, immediately a house elf from the Hospital wing appeared.

"I need Remedium Infectio, Remdeium Pulmonem, and Virales Medicina from my personal stock, full strength. Also, I require Pepper-Up, a sleeping draught and a stomach soother."

By the time Severus left, Harry's fever had been reduced drastically, he was breathing better and was put into a deep, dreamless healing sleep so the potions could work at killing off most of the infection throughout the night and hopefully when he returned the next morning, a simple Pepper-Up would be enough to fix him up the rest of the way.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petunia's words are sincere and she intends to change her ways and make things right by her nephew. Also, the potions mentioned are Latin translations of Infection Cure, Lung Cure and Viral Medicine: or that's what Google Translate says. Before this question comes up or even starts forming in your minds, Remus Lupin did NOT bite Harry and that is all I can say for now without giving too much away but it will all come together.
> 
> Please let me know what pairing you would prefer for Sirius: Remus or Severus? Or maybe both? I’ve never written about a relationship with three but if it is what you want, I will try it. Keep in mind, this story will NOT contain any graphic sex scenes, regardless of which pair is chosen.


End file.
